To establish a service of cell sorting and cell analysis, using a fluorescence-activated cell sorter at the Jackson Laboratory, Bar Harbor, Maine, for research scientists at the Laboratory and in surrounding communities. The research projects to be investigated include: kinetics of cell treated chemotherapeutic drugs; cholesterol requirement for cell proliferation; immune cell surface antigens; and separation and analysis of subpopulation of immunological cells.